


Little Soldier

by CreepypastaHound



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anger, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Comfort, Crying, Father Figures, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Misunderstandings, Pain, Past Character Death, Sad with a Happy Ending, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-04-18 14:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14215371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepypastaHound/pseuds/CreepypastaHound
Summary: King Regis brings Lunafreya and her brother Ravus to Insomnia, where he decides to let the siblings stay. However, as Lunafreya seems to be adjusting Ravus is still harbouring hatred towards the Lucian King.(Story complete)





	Little Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place several days after the Imperials invade Tenebrae

_The sounds of gunfire fill the air as fire rages violently and surrounds the garden. Massive aircrafts hang low in the sky as more continue to spill armed and firing Imperial soldiers. Ravus couldn't see anything for thick black filled the sky making the world around him dark as night._

_"Mother? Sister?" He coughs a bit his throat burns as he gasps for air "King Regis?"  He calls out looking around trying to make out the sounds of those he was familiar with against the sound of gun fire._

_He staggers forward blindly "Mother? Mother where are you?" He calls out oblivious to the dark mass looming behind him "Sister, Lunafreya where are you?" He cries again moving towards the manor which was left untouched "Please answer me!" He calls out once more._

_No response._

_He reaches the doors of his home "Please let them be in here." He prays under his breath as he pushes open the door. Stepping further into the home Ravus stops in the center of the room and looks around he was about to call out to his family once again he hears his mother call out to him followed by a pained scream._

_Mother!?_

_That was Mother, but where is she?_

_"Foolish weak boy."_

_That voice._

_Ravus turns around his eyes widen at the sight before him. King Regis stood in front of him in his arm he held Sylva Nox Fleuret. "You found her!" Ravus says his eyes lighting up with relief "Thank you King Regis." Ravus says smiling. Regis didn't say anything instead he smiles his eyes glowing a reddish pink as he lifts Tenebrae queen and proceeds to rip her in half. Blood sprays everywhere coating the floors and Ravus, causing a look of pure and absolute terror cross his features._

_Regis tosses the women to the ground causing Ravus to drop to his knees as he stares horrified at the corpse of his mother. "H-How could you?" Was all that Ravus could up to say as tears well up in his eyes._

_"Stupid boy. You had the chance to stop me. Yet you did nothing. If you truly deserved her you wouldn't have sat there and done nothing." Regis cackles his eyes glowing "You deserve nothing. You don't deserve Luna either...it's only a matter of time before we take her too!"_

_Regis laughs along with Sylva as a cavity in the floor opens up and Ravus falls through. He throughs his left arm up as he tries and fails to grab onto anything to keep him grounded, yet his fingers no longer flesh but smooth purple metal with clawed nails scrape the floor sending sparks flying igniting the room ablaze._

_Ravus falls deeper and deeper into the darkness._

Ravus wakes with a start, he blinks a few times trying to adjust his eyes to the morning sun and its rays which spill into the room. He lays in the bed a moment longer not really in the mood to get up and face the day. 

He and Lunafreya was taken to back to Insomnia to live with King Regis and Prince Noctis. Lunafreya was sad to leave her home but was happy to stay with the prince for they were able to spend more time together. While Ravus was angry. He didn't want to live under the same roof of the man who killed his mother.

Ravus sighs as he climbs out of bed and makes his way to the attached bathroom and begins to unwrap the gauze that was on his left arm. As the last of the wrapping fall Ravus was able to see where he had been shot at. The bullet had tore into his arm and had embedded itself into his bone causing him to need surgery to remove it.

Now he is stuck wearing a sling. He brushes his teeth and washes his face finding it a bit difficult to do with one arm. Once he finishes he returns to his room switches into a dress shirt and pant. He sighs a bit for he wasn't sure what to do now. He wasn't hungry and nor was he in the mood to read a book.

He was bored but not bored at the same time. So he takes to wandering the halls to familiarize himself with everything, he so far has gotten lost at least three times already. So what's the best way to learn your way around than to explore.

He wanders aimlessly around the Citadel exploring various rooms occassionally he would be offered a snack or treat but he politely declines each time.

Ravus continues to wander around, eventually he stumbles across the garden. It wasn't like the one he grew up knowing, it was the same size but it was full of more plants, flowers, and it even had a pond. He was tempted to in until he heard laughter. Zipping pass was a boy a few years younger than him but equal in height wearing a black hoodie and sweatpants. He was pushing Noctis rather recklessly and making sharp turns with the wheelchair. 

"Gladio go faster! Faster!" Noctis shouts happily.

"You got it!"

"Noooo! Gladio, please stop!"

A rather short boy with glasses wearing suspenders races after them "Please Gladio stop!"

"Have a little fun won't ya?"

"Yeah won't ya Iggy." 

Ravus frowns watching the scene unfold he wonders if Lunafreya would be willing to talk or play with him but he finds that his sister is playing with Noctis, he she's her race up with Umbra and Pryna.

Ravus was happy to see that she was adjusting but seeing this only made him feel even more lonely.

With a sigh Ravus returns to his room.

 

The four of them enter the dining room to sit down for lunch together. Lunafreya and Noctis talked as she pulls out the chair that Noctis usually sits in as Regis carefully lifts his son up with a arm around his back and the other under his legs. Ravus watches quietly as the King sits his son down and pushes in his chair. Ravus bites his lip as he moves to the chair on Noctis's left where Lunafreya was bouncing on her heels talking the chair bound prince "Please sit, sister." He asks softly as he he pulls the chair out for her. 

"Thank you Ravus." She says smiling up at him but Ravus simply gives her a soft sad nod whilst pushing her chair in being careful not to tip it forward as he does so. 

"I hope everyone is hungry." Regis says smiling as Ravus sits back down prompting Regis to nod signaling for the meal to be delivered. The silver platters were wheeled out to each side of the table where they are lifted from the trolley and set in front of them. 

Noctis stares at his hidden plate, curiosity getting the best of him he grabs the skull shaped knob barely lifting the silver dome cover when a sharp call of his name makes him release it and sit up straight "You know the rules son, we eat after a prayer of thanks." Regis explains not lifting his eyes or opening his eyes from the bowed position.

Noctis mumbles an apologize as he mimics his father's stance.

Ravus, however simply looked around the table as he finds, yet expected his sister to join in. Ravus himself wasn't against the idea of blessings at the dining table but the idea of sharing such fortunes with the line of kings that stole from his mother and took him in out of guilt sickened him. When their head lifts Regis removes the cover revealing his lunch to be a steak and baked potato with all the fixing on the side. 

Noctis puffs out his cheeks, steak wasn't gross like vegetables but to him it was bland and boring. He sighs as he lifts his own cover only to be greeted with the sight that makes a smile form on his lips. His meal was different from his fathers, one that he could never tire out of from eating it constantly. The prince was gifted with fish sticks, a bowl of macaroni n cheese, and a small brownie. "Thanks daddy!" Noctis says grabbing his spoon and shovels the golden cheesy noodles into his mouth. 

Lunafreya seeing and hearing the joy in Noctis's face and voice made her excited to see what she had. Following suite she uncovers her meal and her eyes light up seeing that she had a quiche, vegetable soup, and a small salad. "Thank you so much King Regis." She says happily.

Ravus stares at his covered meal not in the mood for whatever it was to follow just by him uncovering his food like it was kind of work of art. He's bitter and he is angry, angry at the man who let his mother, who laid before him dying needing aid before his eyes. 

His throat tightens as the ever present stinging in his eyes worsens. Without warning Ravus shoves the platter back before standing up knocking the chair he was sitting in backwards with a loud thud. 

"Ravus, are you alright?" Lunafreya asks worry lacing her voice. With trembling shoulders Ravus shakes his head "I'm...I'm not okay! How can I be okay...how can YOU be okay with living under the same roof as the man who killed our mother!" Ravus screams. He starts shaking out of anger as he glares at the King "I hate you!" He hisses.

"Ravus, I understand your pain. But our mother wasn't killed by King Regis, and you know that." 

Regis looks at the older prince sympathetically the action only disgusting the younger male as his eyes narrow _'Look at him. How dare he pretend to care about us!'_ Ravus was hot, his breathing quickens as shakes his head balling his hands into fists as he storms out.

The group watches as Ravus walks out. Noctis frowns "Geez, dramatic much?"

"He's never done this before..." Lunafreya says looking towards the door. 

"I'll talk to him. He's just acting out over his mother's death." Regis says softy "You must remember Noct that everyone grieves differently. And as King it will be your job to help up lift them." Regis says as he stands "You two finish dinner and then off to bed."

"Yessir."

 

Regis sighs as he stands outside of Ravus's room. The king knocks and waits for permission to come in. When he doesn't get one he tries the door. Its unlocked and he sees that the boy is laying on his side facing the door.

Regis steps forward and sits down beside Ravus who rolls away from him, his head turns facing the wall as angry tears cling to his dark lashes.

Regis sighs as he rests his hands on his knees. He closes his eyes as he takes in a deep breath through his nose and lets it out through his mouth. When he finally speaks his voice is soft "Listen, Ravus I understand how you're feeling y-"

"You don't understand anything! You'll never understand any of how I'm feeling! You're happy and you have Noctis. My mother is dead! I don't have anyone! I don't have a-" Ravus fires back he hates the shaking in his voice as his already stinging eyes begin to worsen. The young boy sniffles as he covers his face with his hands "I just don't understand why you had let her die." Ravus says in a broken voice as tears start to fall.

Being a father, Regis just couldn't bring himself to ignore Ravus's plight. Seeing the boy crying Regis felt his heart tighten, without hesitation he pulls the boy into a hug much to his surprise Ravus doesn't put up a  fight. The boy only sits there sniffling as he wipes at his eyes "Ravus, your mother and I were close friends. So close in fact I was the first one to be alerted of your birth. I would've done anything to save her."

"Why didn't you!?"

"Because, there was little that could've been done for her. She died protecting you from an early death."

"B-But..."

"The wounds she sustained, she died instantly. But know this, she is happy to know that her children are alive and well." Regis says trying to reassure the boy.

"Well I hate it! I hate it so much, I wish she never done that." He sobs.

"Ravus! Don't you ever say that again. Do you hear me!" He lectures waggling his finger at the child, his voice firm and loud "Saying that makes your mother's efforts of saving you sound trivial. That her death was in vain. Instead of being grateful for the time you had with her. Don't ever say something like that ever again, do you hear me! Do I make myself clear!" Regis booms.  

"Y-Y-Ye..." Ravus swallows around the tightness in his throat as fat tears roll down his face "I ne- I mean I... I only wanted..... I'm sorry." Ravus hiccups as his voice cracks.

Regis shakes his head "You don't have to be sorry." He says pulling Ravus to hug "But never demean a loved one and their sacrifices. Be it small sacrifices as giving you their share of meal or putting themselves in harms away to keep you safe."   

Ravus was now sobbing as buries his face into Regis's arm. He wails loudly as the King gently places his a hand on the boy's back being careful to not jar his left arm. "It's okay to cry Ravus. You don't have to save face or be gruff and tough to show that you are brave or strong. Simply by showing weakness and allowing yourself to be vulnerable it makes you just as brave." Regis says "Your mother would be proud of you and Lunafreya." He adds causing Ravus to weep harder.

When Ravus calms down and his tears slowed he was left leaning against Regis who had and arm around him. Ravus sniffs a bit as Regis pulls himself up to his feet "You must be hungry. What would you like for me to being you, you can have whatever you want."

Ravus, however only shakes his head "I'm not hungry...I only want to sleep." He says softly. This makes Regis nod as he stands up "Alright. Once you wake up I'll have something prepared for you." He says turning away. Before Ravus knew what he was doing he calls out to the king stopping him in his tracks.

"Yes? What is it Ravus?" The King asks gently.

Ravus looks away biting his lip before speaking "Could you...stay with me until I fall asleep? I want to ask you a bit about my mother...please?" 

Regis smiles nodding as he pulls the blanket up to the prince's chest before petting Ravus's hair.

"Of course. Now which story would you like to hear first?"


End file.
